Revive
by Joanther
Summary: Jounouchi arrived at school sooner than any days with Bakura and Ryou. Since Kaiba was the first one appeared in class, he told Kaiba that he was dead and he had only today to live, so now he was here to say goodbye to everyone.


**Revive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(re-uploaded)_**  
**

Write by _Joanther_

Fandom: Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Those characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rating: M

Genres: Angst/Humor, Romance

Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi, mention of Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou

Warning: Character death (soft of...)

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_Jounouchi arrived at school sooner than most days with Bakura and Ryou. Since Kaiba was the first one who appeared in class, he told Kaiba that he died and he had only today to live, so now he was here to say goodbye to everyone._

-o0o-

"I need to go to the lab to check the computers. See you later in class, Jounouchi-kun," Ryou waved his hand at the tall blond next to him before he headed toward the direction of the lab room. Bakura went after him but turned his head toward Jounouchi; his sharp brown eyes paused on the blond's face with an unreadable expression. His eyes did not look as cruel as normal, his lip neither smile nor smirk. The thief continued to stare at the blond who disappeared around the corner, then turned to see his _hikari_. Ryou looked at Bakura with sad eyes. The two sighed in unison.

Jounouchi continued on his way to the class. Today he arrived at school so much earlier than other days, with Bakura and Ryou. He had known those two always went to school very early, but did not know they would be this early. Almost nobody was at school at this early time. He walked down the empty hallway, feeling very strange. He was used to see the hallway with many students, teachers standing or walking, even running around here. He was used to hearing everybody talking, laughing, even yelling, and most of those activities had involved his presence. But now, he was not sure if he could do those things again anymore.

He stopped at the open door of his class, and noticed the presence of someone other than him. Cerulean eyes realized his appearance, looked up at him then turned away, turned his attention down to the book in his hand. Jounouchi sighed silently, and then stepped inside the class and sat down at his seat that was not far away from the guy. Without a word, hazel eyes started to stare at the brunet, and he did not try to hide his action.

"What's wrong? Why did you get here this soon? Have your friends all rejected you,_ bonkotsu_?" the brunet started to speak first with a mocking tone. His head did not move, but he could still feel a pair of eyes on him. Jounouchi did not respond, but sighed again; his eyes stayed where they were a minutes ago.

"No. Yesterday I stayed at Ryou's house, and he and Bakura just happened to go to school very early. Since I was with them, I had to come to school early too. And I didn't sleep last night. I cannot sleep. Do you go to school every day this early, Kaiba?"

Kaiba just "Hpm", but he did not say anything else. He noticed something wrong about Jounouchi. Jounouchi always talked back to Kaiba when he called him '_bonkotsu_' and demanded him to stop calling he names like that. And since when could one person, who seemed to not sleep enough in a whole night at home and at school, could say anything like "I didn't sleep last night?" He sighed at least two times too. The brunet felt concern, but did not let his emotion burst out.

Hazel eyes were still looking at the brunet. It had been two months since the young CEO returned from America and was back in class, if you did not count a year ago during Battle City when Kaiba had left. Sometimes, Jounouchi wondered why the brunet came back. He had everything in America. His Kaiba Corporation was growing very fast in the USA, with Kaiba Land and a lot of new games having been released. His knowledge was certainly more than all of the teachers in school, but why? Why did he come back?

Kaiba never acknowledged Yugi and the gang as friends. With Yugi and Yami, they were his rivals. Jounouchi still remembered his surprised face when he came back school and saw two Yugis; one was Yami, who came back to life after the ceremony five months later. In school, Yami announced himself as Yugi's cousin, and unlike Yugi, he became very famous. Surely Yugi was famous too because of his title 'King of Duelist', but he told the blond that he wished everybody did not act like that. The said teen only wanted a normal but-not-really-normal life with the pharaoh, but it seemed impossible. Jounouchi had thought that Kaiba came back to challenge Yugi or Yami to take back the title, but until now, he still never did anything or tried to challenge them.

About Jounouchi himself, he was having a normal, fun life with his friends. Surely, he had wanted to become as famous as Yugi too, but since nobody seemed to recognize him, he didn't try to make them notice him anymore. He liked his life, being together with his friends, attending high school as a year two student. His father had stopped drinking, and moved out when he found a new job far away, so technically Jounouchi was living alone in Domino since he refused to move out with him. Everything seemed quite normal, until the CEO came back and sometimes argued with him. Jounouchi hated being called by '_bonkotsu_', _'zako_' or even '_inu_' by the brunet, however he thought his life was more... lively when Kaiba was here. Jounouchi did not know why, but he felt like he was recognized by the brunet, even the brunet only talked to him like he was a low street thug.

"Can you stop-" Kaiba's annoying voice came through across Jounouchi's thought, making him have to focus on whatever the brunet was trying to say. "-looking at me?"

"Excuse me?" Jounouchi smiled slightly, still not taking his eyes off of Kaiba. "I can do whatever I want, can't I? And it's not like I was harming anything."

"Then why don't you talk?"

"What?"

"Talk! You have something you want to tell me, right? Then shoot it and leave me alone," Kaiba demanded coldly, but he still didn't turn away to see Jounouchi.

"Ah... You're right... I was thinking about what I should say..." Jounouchi nodded and laughed nervously. "You should let me annoy you for today, you know. After all, you might miss my voice when I'm gone tomorrow. Will you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba frowned, still looking at his book, but his eyes had stopped and didn't read further anymore.

"Kaiba, I-"

He stopped, feeling like it was hard to say. The other kept silent, waiting for him continue.

"I died."

For the first time, Kaiba turned his head to look... no, glare at the blond, who sat still on his seat, smiling back at him. Then he spoke mockingly.

"Yes right, and don't tell me you are a spirit now, like Atemu and Bakura."

"No. I'm not." Jounouchi shook his head. "I just died yesterday, and thanks to Bakura, I have been raised from the death. But he said his power wouldn't last long. I'm in my death body now. I have today to go anywhere I want to say goodbye with everyone, maybe do something I didn't do when I was still alive- if I still have time," he said simply, as if his death was the most normal thing in the world, but his eyes darkened.

Cerulean eyes glued on him now, and his eyebrows twisted. "Are you serious?"

Jounouchi nodded.

"Why? I mean, how? How did you die? Does anybody know?"

"I was walking home from school yesterday and a car hit me and then it ran off. I died immediately, not knowing anything anymore, and was lying there for a long time since that street is always deserted. Fortunately, Bakura and Ryou passed by around ten P.M to go to a 24 hour grocery store and found me. Bakura wanted to know why I died, so he revived me and asked me about the accident. His spell lasts long enough for a day. I was staying at their home; and since I'm already dead, I don't sleep. I waited for them to wake up and walked to school. My uniform was all dirty with my dried blood; I had to borrow from Ryou and thankfully it fit me. We didn't get along in the past, but I still, at least, think of you as a friend, so I wanted you know. I also want to tell you that I regret that, and will miss your insults when I gone. But I doubt that myself. When I was died for the first time, everything around me blacked out until Bakura revived me. You know," Jounouchi said monotone, and recalled everything last night. He looked straight at Kaiba's face, but refused to look at his eyes. He though if a corpse could cry, maybe he was crying now. But everything around his eyes was dry and harsh. The undead wondered if he was upset because of his own death. He didn't know. He couldn't tell his feeling right now.

He eyed Kaiba. The CEO looked back at him with his usual cold, blue eyes; his face held no emotion. Even his lips didn't move or open. Jounouchi couldn't tell what the brunet was thinking right now, but... Jounouchi frowned, and realized for the first time. Since when did Kaiba stand up and moved close to him? He was sure that he was looking at the brunet without taking an eye off him, but he didn't see the brunet moving.

Before Jounouchi could say anything, he heard footsteps outside the room. He turned his head to look at the open door, and saw Ryou and Bakura walking in. But when he tried to greet them, Kaiba had walked faster and stopped right in front their- no... Bakura's face.

"Hey _priest_? Why do you seem so serious?" Bakura was the one who spoke first, with his smug tone. "I take it that you know the news. Are you angry because I revived him?"

"Tell me!" he brunet glared at him and demanded in his cold voice, "How do we revive him?"

"I already did," the thief said innocently, grinning. "For a day. That's it. Beside, do you want to revive someone? Your brother is still alive, isn't he?"

"You know what I mean," Kaiba glared at him deeper. "Tell me! How to revive _bonkotsu_? I want to keep him alive, not for just only today."

Jounouchi blinked and looked at Kaiba in surprise. Ryou seemed so surprised too. He looked at his yami, and asked quietly, "It... Can you do that, Bakura?"

The darker white haired boy rolled his eyes at two teens that were standing close to him, then his eyes stopped at the blond was sitting in his own seat. After quite a long time of thinking, he said slowly, monotone, "I can't do that."

"Oh..." Ryou mumbled in disappoint, as his eyes dropped down. Jounouchi swallowed hard, and felt disappointed too. He had hoped that he could live more than a day, but he then realized he was dead. The dead could not come back to life easily. He could still move right now, thanks to Bakura, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

Jounouchi looked at Kaiba in surprise again. He could not understand why Kaiba wanted to keep him alive. They weren't close in the past, argued more than talked politely to each other, and they were not the other's friend. Maybe Jounouchi was seeing Kaiba as a friend, but Kaiba would never admit that.

Then, why? Kaiba still glared at Bakura, standing with his back straight. His hand tightened into a fist, and Jounouchi thought he saw his fist shake. His face seemed so... lost and panicked. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

"I said I couldn't do that myself, but I do know how to revive a dead person," Bakura grinned again, his eyes seemed pretty interested at the brunet before him. "I like your expression, _priest_."

Kaiba frowned, and threw his death glare at the Bakura as if he was about to kill him. His mouth gasped. His face moved closer to Bakura. "Then, tell me!"

"Reviving the dead isn't easy, _priest_. They have their own rules. Like I said, I could do that myself, and I don't know if you could," Bakura said slowly, his voice highly, still, a big smug smirk on his mouth.

"Can you- just TELL-ME?!" the CEO grabbed the thief's shirt, and said angrily. Ryou looked at Bakura with begging eyes too. Only Jounouchi did not think about that, but instead about Kaiba's strange behavior.

"Okay!" Bakura nodded, still looking smug. "First, the one who died and want to be revived must have died less than twenty four hours ago. If that person died longer than 24 hours ago, any other rules would be invalid."

Kaiba released Bakura's shirt and looked at Jounouchi. "When did you die yesterday, _bonkotsu_?"

Jounouchi frowned at the '_bonkotsu_' name, but avoided it, and looked at the solemn, cerulean eyes. "It was about five in the afternoon, when I walked from school to home. I think I passed this condition," he mumbled.

"Good," Kaiba nodded, looked back at the white haired thief. "Then, how about the other conditions?"

"You must have a key to bring back the life," Bakura said and took out his cards set from the pocket. "Thanks to Pegasus we have the "Raise Dead" card, and that card has that power."

"Next thing, we have to have the ritual. To make the ritual, we need the right magic circle. Luckily, I know to draw them. But the most important thing is, we need someone who is willing to sacrifice themselves to save Jounouchi."

"WHAT?!" Jounouchi shouted cutting in. "If I have to kill someone in order to make myself come back to life, I'd rather die!"

"Well, I don't mean we have to kill that person," Bakura smirked. "Like I said, even if I knew the way to revive you, I couldn't do it myself. The one who joins the ritual to save you cannot be 'whoever'. It must have its condition, too."

"Why do I have a feeling that I don't want to hear you continue?" Jounouchi retorted, but Kaiba just shot him a glare that said to shut his mouth and looked back at Bakura. "Say it!"

"That person needs to have a very strong will to revive you," Bakura looked at Jounouchi. "I think your friends will be able to fulfill this condition, but..." Then he smirked, "You're dead, so your body cannot create your own energy life. You need to take the energy life of the one who saved you if you succeed from the ritual."

"I knew I won't like it," hazel eyes blinked and sighed. "I sound like a vampire."

"Bet me! You will like the vampire's idea more than this," Bakura smirked. "The person who saves you must be a guy, and you have to let him fuck you to share his energy life to you. Everyday."

"WHATTT?!" Jounouchi stood up and shouted in horror. "You're serious?!"

"I am," the thief kept his smug face. "You don't need to let that person fuck you. Just a kiss can work as well. But to keep you so you could move and wouldn't die suddenly, you would have to kiss him for over five hours without a break in one day. I prefer fuck. I don't know if you died during those times if I could revive you again."

"Very funny," Jounouchi glared at Bakura. "Now I understand why you said this is impossible."

"Actually, I think Yugi could." Bakura said amusingly. "That kid might want to fuck you to keep you alive- If the pharaoh won't kill you again."

"Like I would agree," Jounouchi snarled, and sat back on his seat. "I'd rather die than be fucked by my best friend, and I don't see the point of living if I have to do that. After all, I was already dead. I could live one more day, it's wonderful. I know I thanked you yesterday, but I want to say thank you one more. Thank you, Bakura. I always thought you're a bastard, but you helped me. I'm really grateful." He sighed.

Cerulean eyes silently looked at the undead, then back at the white haired thief. The thief still had a big smug smirk on his face, and it grew larger when he noticed the eyes of the CEO on his. Silent wrapped the room for over a minute, until the brunet decided to say. "What if I..."

Then he was interrupted by a loud voice from the door. Everybody in the room looked at the door, and saw two tri-color haired boys step into the class. Behind them were a tall brunet and a brunette. They were no other than Yugi, Yami, Honda and Anzu, and they were chatting with each other.

"Jounouchi?" everybody noticed a strange atmosphere in the classroom, but Honda was the first one who spoke in surprise when he saw the blond was sitting at his table. "You're early, man. I never expect you'd be here before us."

"Of course it wouldn't happen if I still alive, Jounouchi grinned, his face automatically changed to happy-face.

"From the looks of it, were you or Bakura arguing with Kaiba?" Yami asked and rolled his crimson eyes, because he didn't take Jounouchi's words seriously.

"Morning, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi smiled at the blond and walked to his seat, was next to Jounouchi.

"Morning, Yugi," Jounouchi smiled back. "I didn't know you guys attend school this soon. There are still no students other than us in class."

"It's because you never attend school until the last bell rings, Jounouchi," Anzu said half solemnly, half-jokingly. "What bring you to school this early and earlier than us?"

"I happened to stay at Ryou and Bakura's place last night. And since I couldn't sleep last night and they always come to school early, I had to go with them. Does this answer your question?" The blond grinned at the brunette, and laid his back on the table behind him.

"No. First, why did you stay at Ryou's place? Second, you couldn't sleep? It must be the end of the world!" Anzu joked and laughed. Honda and Yami laughed too. Yugi chucked, but then he noticed neither Ryou nor Bakura looked as amused as them. In fact Bakura was smirking, but it because he was always smirking.

And Kaiba, he looked like he was about to kill everybody in the room.

"As I know, an undead can't sleep, so I don't. I stayed at Ryou and Bakura's place because... well, maybe it feel better when I had somebody with me after what happened early." Jounouchi's voice didn't sound careless anymore, but smaller and emotionless. Yugi's eyes went wide after he heard that, and he could tell his friend was telling the truth. But Honda and Anzu didn't notice. "What? You sound like you were dead, man," Honda laughed louder.

"It's true." Jounouchi smiled calmly. "I'm already dead."

A silent moment wrapped the room. Every eye looked in shock at the blond who was smiling back at them. Some mouths opened, but no words came out, until Honda laughed again, but nervously. "For a moment I think you were serious. If you died you couldn't sit there, could you?"

The atmosphere once again changed. Yami and Anzu relaxed, but Yugi didn't. He still looked at his best friend in horror, while the blond looked back at him with an unknown expression. "It's because of Bakura's help," Ryou said timidly. "He knows a spell and revived Jounouchi-kun, but it only lasts for one day."

This time everybody looked at Ryou. They all knew Ryou never joked or lied. Only Yugi still kept his eyes on Jounouchi, with water starting to appear around under his eyes. His mouth opened; he wanted to ask what happened, but his emotion didn't let him. Yami was the one who asked, with anger in his voice. "What happened? What happened with Jounouchi-kun?" The crimson eyes looked at Ryou, then Bakura and even Kaiba. But Jounouchi was the one who answered.

"Nothing's really big, Yami. I was walking from school to home yesterday, and then a car accidently hit me and ran. The street happened to be deserted, so nobody noticed me lying there and I died. Fortunately, Bakura and Ryou passed by to go to the grocery store last night and found me. Bakura revived me to ask me what happened. His spell, as Ryou said, last long enough for a day. So here I am." The second time Jounouchi told people this story; he didn't feel as sad as the first time, when he told Kaiba, anymore. Maybe he was accepting his death. Maybe he was an undead, so his emotion started to fade.

"You're kidding..." Honda mumbled, then walked toward Jounouchi and grabbed his shoulder. "Tell me all of it was a lie! Please," his hand was shaking. Yugi sat next to him, tears in his eyes. Anzu froze. And Yami, who pretend to be the one who was the calmest, if you didn't count Kaiba, looked at Bakura. "You know how to revive the dead?"

Bakura nodded with the smirk still on his face, but it didn't look smug anymore.

"Then... Do you know... know... how to revive him, permanently?" the pharaoh asked, but he had a feeling the idea was impossible. Even his own existence was hard to believe. He knew it was not easy to come back to Yugi and his friends after he went to the Afterlife.

"Well, I know. But I don't think you guys can revive him. Jounouchi refused to let any of you revive him."

"Why? And what's that?" Yami asked, nearly shouting. Yugi, Honda, and Anzu looked at him. The thief sighed and repeated what he had said to Kaiba earlier. Everybody thought every condition could be done until they heard the last one. And Bakura repeated his joke's words with a smug smirk. "I think Yugi will want to fuck Jounouchi to keep him alive, that's if you let him, pharaoh."

The former pharaoh glared at him, but he knew inside his head this was confusing too. He didn't want Jounouchi to die again, but he neither wanted to think his lover would fuck the blond everyday to keep him alive.

"Like I said I'd rather die than let Yugi do that!" Jounouchi said angrily. "I'm already dead. I know and I accept it. How could I be able to see Yugi's face every day after that kind of thing in the night I did with him if it's real? And don't say you would do it for me, Honda!" He glared at the taller fin head whose was planning to say something. "You're my best friend, so I'll feel the same as Yugi if we do that too."

"But... if you don't accept Yugi or Honda, you will die, Jounouchi..." Anzu said weakly. Azure eyes filled with water. "We don't want you die. It's hurt to know you died, but it's more hurtful that we know how to save you and you won't let us do that."

"Anzu's right, Jounouchi," Honda sighed, and looked at Jounouchi's certain hazel eyes. "What's if Yugi was the one who died and you needed to fuck him to keep him alive? You'd do the same thing as us."

"No. I wouldn't." The blond shook his head, and then looked back at his best friend eyes. "Yugi has Yami. He doesn't need me. Beside, Yami will kill me if I do that to Yugi." He tried to joke.

"But..."

"No 'buts'. Now let's me think about what I should do before I die again. Call Shizuka? Ugh... I really don't want to tell her that I died..." Jounouchi bit his lip, and refused to look at everybody's eyes which were begging him, asking to be allowed to help him. He knew they wanted to help him, but he really didn't want them to be used that way to revive him. There was only one person the blond wanted to touch him in that way, but he knew that person didn't feel the same. Hell, that person even might not pass the rule of "have a very strong willing to revive him".

"We can't let you die," Yugi said begging. "We know you are already dead, but we know the way to save you, so why don't you let us do it for you?"

"It'll cost you your life, Yugi, or whoever that would be bond with me. Hell! Have sex everyday with my best friend and I'm the bottom?! If I stop it one day, that day I would die. Crap! It's like living with knowing that I could die whenever. How can I live through a life like that?" Jounouchi sighed and looked at the pair of purple eyes; he spoke with a low voice, unlike his happy voice every day. Yugi opened his mouth and tried to say something to convince Jounouchi, but nothing came out. The blond was always stubborn, but this was too much.

"Then, what if there are someone else not your friends? Would you let them help you, _bonkotsu_?" Kaiba's voice had everyone's attention. Jounouchi looked at him in surprise before he could say anything, forgot to argue back from his word. "There is nobody other than my friends who have the strong feeling to want me alive, Kaiba. It doesn't work."

"Well, you have me," Kaiba said simply with his arms crossed, still standing by Bakura and Yami.

"Excuse me?!"

"I don't want you die. I can help you."

Every eye in the room turned toward Kaiba; surprised, curious, speechless, in state of disbelief. A glare from Yami was saying 'What are you planning?' Honda with an 'As if I trust you,' and Jounouchi, with his brain feeling like it had been smashed. He blinked at the brunet but his mind was blank. Only the thief snickered.

"Sounds good. He is not your friend, and if he doesn't have enough willingness to keep you alive, then you still could die," Bakura said, half serious half-jokingly.

Yami now glared at Bakura, while Jounouchi was still frozen. Honda stood next to him was not, and he started to yell, "What the hell?! Kaiba?! Do you honestly think that we believe you want to save Jounouchi? Bakura did say if the chosen one didn't have enough willingness to bring him back, he would die immediately and never come back to life again. And, after that... after that... you have to have sex with him? Can you do that? Everyday?"

Kaiba just stood silently without responding, but his eyes seem so certain about what he has said early and he didn't seem like he was hesitating.

"I doesn't matter if that's what you want or not, fin head," Bakura smirked. "It's depends on Jounouchi, and let him decide on his own. It's not like you will be the one who'll be fucked by Kaiba."

"Eww... I hate the idea... It's gross…"

"Neither do I," Kaiba threw his death glare at the thief then looked at Honda as if he was shit. "I prefer we do this soon. How long would the ritual take?" he turned back to Bakura and asked.

"I have to draw the magic circle, so it might cost us about an hour," Bakura said, the interesting eyes shot a certain look at the brunet CEO. "I need a quiet place. Students will come in about minutes later, so I don't prefer school. Is your place fine?

"No problem. We'll go to my house," Kaiba said, for the first time he started to move from where he had been standing for a while.

"Wait a minute!" Yami shouted. "How can you decide that without our comments?! Think we'd let you do that, Kaiba?" He grabbed Kaiba's uniform shirt, but immediately was rejected by the taller teen's hand. "The last thing I'll believe is that you want to save Jounouchi-kun."

"Why?" a cool glare snapped back at crimson eyes, as Kaiba asked shortly.

Yami frowned, tried to say something, but then he looked deeper at the cerulean eyes. The pharaoh gasped as he noticed the look of his former cousin. "You... you… I see." Finally he sighed with somewhat relief. "I trust you could save Jounouchi-kun."

"BUT Yami-!" Honda argued only shut up by two pairs of death glare at him from both of Kaiba and Yami. "Fine, but would Jounouchi accept it?"

Now everybody noticed Jounouchi, who nearly fell off his chair. Hazel eyes widened at the young CEO as if he was turned into an alien or just grew two more heads. His attention was just brought back to everybody by Yugi's voice. He looked at his tiny friend in confusion, "Eh, Yugi?"

"Kaiba said he volunteered to be the one who'll do the ritual with you," the smallest teen said. "We know you don't want to do that with any of us, and I understand if you don't accept Kaiba. But, please. None of us want you to leave. None of us want you to die- again. And you must think how sad Shizuka would be if she hears you're dead."

Jounouchi blinked once. So he didn't hear any mistake? Kaiba did want to save him? He looked cautiously at the brunet, and asked uncertainly. "You really want to save me?"

"I don't want you die _bonkotsu_," Kaiba talked back coldly as usually.

"And you are willing to fuck me to keep me alive?" Jounouchi ignored the name as he had every time Kaiba said it today, making the brunet frown slightly. The new words that came from the blond made everybody in the room shivered. Every curious eye turned toward Kaiba, when he simply nodded and made the move, "I think it should start as soon as possible, so _bonkotsu_, Bakura and I will leave now. And if any of you want to leave as well, hurry up before I change my mind and let you people walk to my house. I already called the limo. It should be here right now." As he said this, he walked to the door.

Bakura snickered as if he was watching something very interesting and walked out behind Kaiba. Jounouchi still glued on his sit, unable to think straight, but when his friends all started to walk away, with only Yugi standing next to him and the look on him as he was courage the blond. Jounouchi smiled at him, then stood up and walked out of class, followed the people before them. They passed some students on the hallway, but none of them cared. Everybody got in the limo and Kaiba ordered the driver to drive them to home.

The limo arrived at the big mansion. Everybody got out of the car and walked in the house when the main door was opening. If there was another time, everybody would be in awe under how fancy and luxury the mansion was, but now none of them were in the mood for that. Probably they were all wondering if the CEO could save their friend or not.

Jounouchi was the one who was walking at the back of everyone. Somehow he ended up with the brunet CEO walking with him. As he secretly stared at the taller teen, he mumbled, enough to let only him hear, "Hey, Kaiba."

The brunet made a sound as if a sign that he was listening.

"Why did you offer to save me? I mean, we're not that close. You never admitted you're our friend." Jounouchi asked, still whispering for only the brunet to hear.

"I don't want you die," the brunet mumbled back.

"But, why?"

"I saw you survived many times before, even in the deadest state. You was brainwashed by Marik, was sank underwater with handcuffs on, was attacked by Ra's thunder and burned by Ra's flame as well. You even lost your soul for saving Kujaku at Doma. You and your friends nearly died when you guys were against Zorc. It's ridiculous how easily you died from a car crash as you told me," Kaiba said sarcastically as he didn't look at Jounouchi and continued walking.

"That's it? You are willing to fuck me because you can't stand how easy I died?" Jounouchi frowned, but before he could ask any more questions, the brunet called out to stop, and brought everybody's attention to himself; he then pointed at the door on the left, announced that room was the living room, and said that room would be where they did the ritual.

"Fortunately your living room has the wood flooring," Bakura said as everybody entered the room. The living room was a large room, at least three times bigger than the classroom, with a very large couch and a big TV on the side. The thief brought out a piece of white chalk, and then sat down on the empty floor and started to draw. Everybody could tell he was drawing a magic circle, and during the work, Bakura suddenly asked, "Hey, _priest_. Do you have any candles? I need two, the tall and white kind."

"I think I have some in the kitchen," Kaiba said and left the room then came back within a minute. The room remained silent. Nobody talked to each other. They all kept their eyes on Bakura with different thought inside each head. Only Jounouchi didn't think of anything. His mind was blank and he could just stare at the corner of the room. When Kaiba came back, Jounouchi looked at the brunet and felt a little bit panicky. What if the ritual failed? He still wanted to do something before he died again, but if it failed? And supposed if it is a success, he and Kaiba would...

"I'm done," Bakura announced and stood up after nearly an hour of drawing; he revealed his magic circle on the floor. The thief's art work was really detailed and beautiful. Yami frowned. He had doubted Bakura's willing to help revive his friend, but when he saw the way the thief drew, he knew he could believe the thief for once.

"Give me the candles, _priest_," Bakura said as Kaiba gave him what he needed. Bakura lit the candles and put them on two opposite sides of the magic circle, then demanded Kaiba and Jounouchi step inside it. Kaiba could hear Honda threaten something about 'If he dies I will never forgive you', but he ignored it. He looked at the blond, who had looked nervous and hesitated to step in the magic circle after him. Without a word, the brunet took the blond's wrist and pushed him inside the magic circle, but before Jounouchi could say anything to complain about that, Bakura cut in, with a knife on his hand. "I need some blood from you two. Give me your hand, both of you."

People who stood outside the circle started to panic and alarm when they saw the knife in the thief's hand, but Ryou told them Bakura didn't have any bad intentions. Kaiba glared at the thief in warning before he gave his hand to the thief. Jounouchi did the same thing. Bakura cut into the finger of each person and let the blood drop down on the floor, inside the magic circle. Then he whispered a little magic, which made Jounouchi's wound heal. "I did the same thing with Jounouchi's old wound when I found him dead. He can't walk around with several wound on his body if he doesn't want to get attention. And since he's an undead, he can't heal himself," the thief explained for what's he had done.

Then he ordered the two to stand face to face inside the magic circle. Jounouchi knew the ritual would start in a minute. He looked at Kaiba, then looked at his friends, wondering if this was the last time he would see them, then he looked back at Kaiba again. When his hazel eyes met Kaiba's cerulean eyes, suddenly he felt… safe. Kaiba seemed very confident, as if he believed the ritual would succeed. Jounouchi had a feeling that everything would be alright no matter what, and it made he smile.

"Now you two need to hold each other's hand and close your eyes," Bakura said and the two did as he said. Jounouchi could hear the thief mumbled some language that he couldn't understand, and thought that it must be the spell to revive him. Within a minute Jounouchi felt everything around him became warmer. He hadn't felt anything concerning temperature since Bakura revived him for the first time. Yeah, right. Since the last night he was alive, Jounouchi couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the clothes on his skin, couldn't feel the temperature of weather or the wind in the air. He knew Honda's shaking hand when he saw it, but he couldn't feel when his friend put their arms on his shoulder. Even right now, he couldn't feel Kaiba's hand was holding his. All he felt was cold, or freezing. He didn't know which one, but it didn't matter because it didn't bother him. He couldn't smell. He couldn't starve or get thirty and didn't need food or water. He knew this was all because he was an undead. But then he wondered if the ritual succeeded, would he always be in this situation?

Jounouchi couldn't tell, but his mind was interrupted by the warmth. He opened his eyes and saw the yellow light that was wrapping around Kaiba and him. He looked at Kaiba's face, and found he could smell the serious willingness of the brunet. He smiled, and then blinked. While the yellow light was fading, he suddenly felt the hands that were holding his. The warm hands. From Kaiba.

"Is the ritual successful?" He heard Honda ask, and immediately the brunet before him opened his eyes. He could feel the squeeze of Kaiba's hands on his, the warm of his hand made him smile. But before he could say anything or Kaiba could say anything, Bakura interrupted.

"Still, not yet. You have to kiss Jounouchi before you two walk out the magic circle, _priest_." Kaiba glared at the thief, who was smirking. "That will be the first energy life you give him. If you won't, once Jounouchi steps out the magic circle, he'll ruin his energy and die. And if he dies again, I'll let you know first, I can't bring him back. Revival has its limit, you know?" Bakura said with an innocent tone, but the big smirk was still on his lip.

Everybody groaned; it was mostly because they didn't want to see their friend be kiss by Kaiba. Knowing Jounouchi would be fucked by the CEO was bad enough. Jounouchi remained silent, and only stared at the brunet to watch his emotions. Nothing he could read. And before he could name one thing the brunet was thinking in his head, he was suddenly wrapped by large arms around his back, and pulled him close to the brunet in front him. Jounouchi could hear the heartbeats of the taller teen, as he lowered his face close to his own, and his lip met Jounouchi's. Jounouchi's eyes went wide, and looked at the brunet who once again closed his eyes. He not only placed his lip on Jounouchi's, but nibbled around Jounouchi's lip gently and stayed for a bit longer than necessary. Then Kaiba suddenly broke the kiss after that and stood with his back straight. Blue eyes looked at Bakura in a serious way, while his arms were still around Jounouchi's back. "Is it enough? Is there anything else I need to do?"

Bakura was surprised. His mouth opened, the smirk disappeared on his face. It looked like he didn't expect that the young CEO would do that. He blinked when the brunet asked him, and then nodded, with the sharp brown's eyes back to normal. "Well, everything was done. You two could step out now. And about the sex..."

"I know. I have to have sex with him everyday, right?" Kaiba cut in, for the first time. They didn't expect that Kaiba would say those things, and said those things as it was a most normal thing with his straight face. "Is it good for him if I start right now? I don't want him die on me if he runs out energy life," he continued, one of his hand still placed on Jounouchi's back, when the blond's face reddened.

Yami stared at Kaiba, then Bakura. Yugi and Ryou were as red as Jounouchi, and they refused to look at the blond and their yami, but at the ceiling and wall. Honda groaned, brushed his head with his bare hands. Anzu just blinked and was the first one who had enough courage to say. "I think... it's good. Maybe we should leave and leave you guys alone now. Right, everyone? We still have school now."

Bakura snickered. His smug smirk was back to his face. "Well then, have fun, _priest_. Don't kill him after you were the one who went through anything saving him. I'll skip school today. Beside I don't think I still have the mood for studying," as he said he walked by Ryou and grabbed his arm. "Let go, _yadonushi_."

Ryou nodded and looked at everybody, then he waved goodbye before he disappeared with his yami out the door. Yami looked at Kaiba, his crimson eyes rolled. "You know what to do. Jounouchi's yours now. I think you know what'll happen if you treat him badly." With that said, he came close to his shorter hikari. "Let's go, Yugi. I think Bakura was right. I wouldn't get enough learning done if I was in class now after knowing my friend just died yesterday and now he's in my rival's arm. It's better if we head home."

Yugi smiled at Yami and looked at the blond and the brunet. Jounouchi smiled back, as if he wants to say 'don't worry. It's over. I'm fine now'. Then he called Honda and Anzu. "Let's go to my home, everyone." Honda made a noise before he agreed with Yugi, then glared at Kaiba as a warning and walked with his friends out of the room. When the room had only the two left, they still stood there without anyone moving or any sound.

"My room, then?" Kaiba was the one who spoke when he was sure the gang was out of his house. Jounouchi jolted, then looked at the brunet nervously. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He's at school," Kaiba said as he pulled the blond and walked with him with his hand on the Jounouchi's back. They went out of the living room and walked down the hallway, heading toward the stairs.

Kaiba's bedroom was more than anything Jounouchi had imaged. It was as big as the living room, but with the dark blue wall making it seemed smaller and warmer. There was nothing much in the room, only the bed with a desk and a chair. The corner of the room had two more different doors, which must be the closet and the bathroom. _What did he do with the empty space in the room? Roll over? _Jounouchi wondered and snickered with that thought.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi realized the brunet was placing him on his bed. The bed was mixed with white and light blue, and had a cool touch. Jounouchi smiled when he knew he could feel again, his eyes met the cerulean eyes which were watching him. "Nothing. I tried to think of something funny to... uhm, relax myself," he said shyly, his head turned to another direction, as he tried to avoid the strange look of the young CEO. But then a hand touched his face, gently caressed it and pressed it back to face Kaiba again. And before Jounouchi could ask what he was doing, he leaned his face to Jounouchi's, and captured Jounouchi's lips with his.

Jounouchi blinked once in surprise, but then he closed his eyes, and felt the lips coaxing his lips. The warm soft thing moved slowly on his sensitive skin, lingering and caressing it. Jounouchi enjoyed the feeling, until he felt something more warm and wet pressed between his lips. Jounouchi gasped, his mouth opened. Immediately, something thrust into his mouth. With Kaiba's mouth glued on his, his tongue lapped inside Jounouchi's mouth and started to explore it. Jounouchi could feel his body falling onto the soft bed with Kaiba's body falling onto him, but the two didn't seem to care. Jounouchi just didn't realized since when did Kaiba's arms wrap around his back, making it so he didn't fall as hard as he though. Jounouchi's gripped Kaiba's shoulder, tried to make himself stay in a comfortable pose and returned the kiss. He didn't know if he was doing it right or wrong, since after all, this was his first kiss, if you didn't count the one at the ritual. Kaiba broke the kiss after he felt the two's need for air for their lung.

Jounouchi panted, and looked at Kaiba with a bright red face. The brunet had looked calmer, but his eyes filled with a dark sight that the blond couldn't understand. Then, he chuckled, placed his hand on his lip, and still let the small sound out.

"What's that? Is there something funny going on with you?" Kaiba asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"_Nah_," Jounouchi shook his hand, and looked at Kaiba but refused to look straight into his face. "I just feel ironic. I have my first kiss after I died, and then my first time too."

"Oh," Kaiba smirked, his hand grabbed the hand that was covering Jounouchi's lips and pulled it away. He leaned onto Jounouchi's face and kissed him on his forehead, then he moved his lips down to Jounouchi's left ear, nibbled and licked on it. He did the same with the other ear, and chuckled quietly into Jounouchi's ear. The blond shivered with the new feeling Kaiba gave him. He could feel his body becoming tense. After playing enough with Jounouchi's ears, he kissed Jounouchi's lips again. This time Jounouchi had learned and easily returned the kiss. His hand wrapped around the brunet's neck, and messed with that perfect hair. The other heat captured his body, making it became warmer, warmer- hotter. Kaiba's fast hand worked on their uniforms and removed them quickly. Then he started to move his hand down to Jounouchi's lower body.

...

Jounouchi panted heavily; he didn't expect having sex would be this tiring… He was lying with his face covered up by the messy blue sheet of the bed. After what Kaiba and he had done, he felt more tired than as if he received any energy life as Bakura had said. He wondered it was how the sharing worked or how the sex worked. He couldn't find the true answer.

A large warm arm wrapped around his naked back. Jounouchi looked up from the hidden pillow, and realized he was being watched by the cerulean eyes. The brunet was smiling, with his hand still caressing Jounouchi's back. Jounouchi swallowed hard, before he could open his mouth. "Kaiba."

"Hmm?" was all of the brunet's reaction.

"Can I ask you again? Why did you agree to do this to save me?"

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi closer to his chest, making the blond yelp in surprise. His arm still was on Jounouchi's back, while he lowered his face and put a kiss on Jounouchi's shoulder. "I think you can tell by yourself. Do you need me to say it to you?"

"I can tell," Jounouchi nodded, smiling and sneaked his head closer to the brunet's neck. "But I want you to say it to make sure I'm right," he said and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist.

"I love you," the brunet finally said, with low tone voice. "How about you?"

"I'd rather die than let you touch me if I didn't feel the same," Jounouchi chuckled. "Remember how I refused my friends? Did you think I would let someone who isn't my friend touch me?"

"That's why you didn't have your first kiss and your first time with anybody? Did you want to give it to only me?" Kaiba asked playfully, and hugged Jounouchi tighter.

"Maybe," Jounouchi laughed quietly.

The room remained silent after that. No one talked with each other anymore. Kaiba kissed Jounouchi again and again, on his lip, his ears, his neck, his body. Jounouchi tried to do the same, but always was cut by the Kaiba's skillful work. "I regret that I didn't tell you how I felt before. What if Bakura didn't have a way to bring you back in life? I might have lost you forever," said Kaiba suddenly. His body trembled slightly.

"Mm..." Jounouchi responded. "I always doubted that Bakura was a good person, but I must thank him. If he didn't meet me yesterday, I'd be rotting right now."

"I must ask you something," Kaiba tried to avoid the thought of Jounouchi's body being decayed. "Are you living alone? Because we have to have sex every day, and now I don't feel safe if you stay away, I prefer you move in with me. Will you?"

"How about Mokuba? Is it okay with him?"

"He knew my feelings for you and always tried to convince me to confess to you," Kaiba sighed happily. "I wish I have done that sooner. I hope it is not too late. Will you agree to move in with me?" he asked again.

"I guess I can't say 'no'," Jounouchi smiled, and leaned to kiss Kaiba again. Immediately the brunet returned the favor.

"Love you." He said between breathing.

"Love you too."

.

.

.

Bakura looked at the clock on the table of his bed's side, and snickered. The other white haired boy lying with him moved, and blinked his big, innocent, brown eyes. "What's wrong, Bakura? Why are you laughing?"

"I was just wondering if the _priest_ had done his work or not," the thief smirked.

"It's hard for him to do that, but I could feel they liked each other, so I think it'd be okay," Ryou said, smiling. "After all, he needs to do that to keep Jounouchi alive, doesn't he?"

"He has to do that to keep Jounouchi alive if we DIDN'T do the ritual," Bakura's grin went bigger. "Before the ritual, Jounouchi was an undead, so he couldn't feel, couldn't eat or sleep or have any energy life. But after the ritual, he was revived and back to normal. He doesn't need to have sex or anything. I just said that to see the _priest_ and pharaoh's reaction. The results came out better than what I had expected." He laughed evilly, "Like a kiss after the ritual."

"Oh, Bakura..." Ryou paled. "You have to let them know. They would have sex everyday if you don't. You do know doing that every day is impossible."

"I will," the thief smiled and kissed his hikari. "I will, when they complain about that."

.

.

.

_**-End- **_


End file.
